


Playing Cards

by Broken_Story_locker



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Light Drinking, mention of a threesome, poker bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Story_locker/pseuds/Broken_Story_locker
Summary: In a night of calm, the trio play cards at John's house. The story is short.





	Playing Cards

Dave thought over his cards as he sat at a table across from Amy and John. All three had been drinking heavily in celebration of surviving there most recent living nightmare. (No body could ever have predicted how bad that went.) A suggestion made by John for a game night had won, two out of three. Dave didn't raise his hand until Amy convinced him, three for three. A poker match was started at John's place. On the table in the middle of all the bottles and playing cards was a single piece of paper. On it written in pink glitter gel pen, was their names each with a bet placed next to it. It was set as the person who wins gets their wish, and no punishment for losing unless previously requested by the winner.  
It read:  
{John: Get me all of the Jurassic park movies on VHS with that one hot chick photo-shopped so that her tits are hanging out in almost every shot that she is in. Also a twelve pack of beer.

David: I would like to have a choice of destroying any five objects of my choosing from John's possessions without a time limit, like the slaps on How I Met Your Mother.

Amy: It's a secret until the game is over ;) }

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

“Yay! I win!” Amy cheered. John said “That was a good game.”  
Dave had already started clearing the off the table when he remembered what his girlfriend had wrote.  
“So, Amy,” Dave said “what were you wanting now that you have won?”  
John took a swig of his beer.  
Amy said “A threesome.”  
John spat beer across the table, and in unison he and Dave turned to look at her in surprise.  
Dave said “I can see why you would wait to say that. uh... If you don't mind asking, how and who are you planning to do this with exactly?”  
Amy blushed “I was thinking you and John.”  
Dave swallowed dryly because the question suddenly landed on him. Everybody already knew that John was on board. When isn't John on board? He would had said spoken up in the awkward silence already if he wasn't.  
Anticipation for the final answer stirred in the pot smoke laden air. He was thinking about it, not worried in the slightest. It's not like much would change if the three of them had sex, so why not?  
Finally Dave said “Okay but we will have to wait until we are sober because this shit is making it hard to concentrate and I might vomit if I move too fast right now. By the way who wants cake? The bakery gave us cake instead of money again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here. Feel free to say what you think.


End file.
